


Shadow Guardian

by Lizzy_Paige1997



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Paige1997/pseuds/Lizzy_Paige1997
Summary: Rose is hurt after Dimitri says he doesn't love her anymore, and Lissa isn't helping. So Rose decides to leave for a while, only telling a few people she disappears. Six years later she's summoned back to court after an attack that nearly killed her friends.What will the gang think when Rose returns?Will Rose be able to protect her friends and the secret she's kept hidden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full story is posted on my wattpad account.

{A/N} I do not own most of the characters. This may or may not contain spoilers, so if you haven't read the VA series yet read at your own risk. Other than that enjoy.{A/N}

\----

"Love Fades, Mine Has." -Dimitri

"Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more up set! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell at you so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him...normal. Its true-you did just help. but if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything." -Lissa

\----

'I need to get away from here,' I think as I pace the floor in my room, every now and then glancing at the papers on the desk. 'Fuck it." I grumble sitting down and filling them out. 

"Hathaway," Hans said angrily as I barged into his office.

"I need to leave for a while," I said handing him the papers I had filled out. "Starting now Eddie is her guardian."

"Why?" he asked staring at he confused, "You and Princess Dragomir have fought like hell to make sure you were her guardian. Why give it up as soon as you have it?"

"I'm not giving it up," I sighed. "I just need some time."

"Where?"

"None of your business," I grumbled. "Just make Eddie her guardian."

"Hathaway!" Hans yelled but I ignored him running back to my room to pack the rest of my stuff.

"Mazur," he growled into the phone.

"Old man," I chuckled.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, "I'm busy."

"Nevermind," I mumbled sitting in my desk chair.

"What's up kiz[Turkish-girl]?"

"I need to get away from court,"

"I'll have a car there in half an hour,"

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

"Then your explaining what's wrong," He said hanging up.

"I will when we're away from here," I mumbled tossing my phone on the bed before hopping in the shower.

After I got out I saw that I still had fifteen minutes left before Abe got here so I decided to write a letter to everyone in the gang, making sure they would find them I grabbed my bags and headed to the lobby tossing the keys the desk lady before heading towards the garage.

"Kiz[turkish-girl]," I looked up and saw Abe. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Get me away from here."

"What happened?" Abe asked thirty minutes later. I sighed facing him and told him everything that had happened in the last couple of months.


	2. Chapter 2

*Rose*

Two months after she left:

"AHHH," I yelled looking down at the test.

"WHAT?" Abe yells running into my bathroom, "Why are you screaming?"

"I...Test...Baby..." I stammered before pointing at the test. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Six Months later:

"Breath Miss Mazur," the doctors said.

"I...Am..." I gritted out before I was told to push again.

"GAH," I screamed falling back on the bed. "How's..."

"Congrats you have a very healthy baby boy," the nurse smiled before handing my baby. "what's his name?"

"His name is..."

*Dimitri*

Two Weeks After Rose Left:

"Anything?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing," Mikhail said looking up from his laptop.

"Keep looking," Lissa grumbled storming out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Eddie asked Christian.

"I have no idea," Christian mumbled running after Lissa.

"Castile, Belikov, Tanner," Straightening up when Guardian Croft barked walking in. "Tanner your Miss Karp's Guardian now. Castile why are you not with the Princess? Belikov your Lord Ozera's Guardian. Get to your charges."

"Thanks god," Mikhail breathed in relief. "I've gotta find Sonya."

"I'm happy for him," Eddie chuckled as we watched him run into the wall beside the door.

"Dimka," Tasha exclaimed when we entered Lissa'a apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Christian," Eddie said leaning against the wall. "Belikov's your guardian."

Eight Months Later:

"Ahh," Lissa screamed holding her head.

"Lissa," Christian said worried leading her over to a chair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't...The bond...Something's wrong..." she stammered grimacing, "Rose."

"Roza," I asked. "What's wrong with..."

"I just felt like my head was going to explode," she whimpered slowly standing up before she collapsed.

*Rose*

Two Years Later:

"Dad," I groaned when I saw the mess in the living room. "I leave for two weeks and you destroy the house and my son is wearing clothes that are nasty."

"What?" he shrugged.

"Clean this mess up," I growled annoyed picking up my stinky son. "I'm going to give him a bath."

"Mama bubbles," he laughed splashing the water.

"Yes bubbles," I laughed rinsing his head.

"Dada?"

"What?" I asked confused pulling his Eeyore pjs.

"Who...Dada?" He asked again.

"Uh,"

"Your Dada was someone who hurt Mama," Abe says picking him up. "So we don't mention him, ok erkek torun[turkish-grandson]

"Ok dede[turkish-grandfather]," he said looking very serious. "No like when mama hurt. I protect mama."

"Thank you baby," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"There's a lot of talk about the Shadow Guardian," Abe comments as I set Breakfast on the table.

"That's what they're calling us," I laughed. "Original, could they not come up with something else?" 

Three Years Later:

"ROSE!" I ran down the stairs when I heard yelling.

"What?" I snapped annoyed, "What...Sonya?"

"Rose?" the distraught moroi cried.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused then I heard a groan and realized that a bloody Mikhail was being held up by Pavel. "Take him to the guest room, and someone find Abe."

"Yes ma'am," the other two said and went outside.

"Sonya," I said softly. "What happened?"

"W-we g-got r-run... o-off the r-road...w-we were p-pulled out of the c-car...M-Mikhail was fighting but they j-just kept coming...then the other g-guardians s-showed u-up." Sonya cried.

"ROSE," Pavel yelled. "I need your help."

"Coming," I yelled and ran towards the room they were in. "Shit."

"Mikhail," Sonya cried standing in the door way. "No."

"Sonya," I said pulling her to the bed. "We're going to pull it put as soon as it's put heal him."

Sonya nodded and I grabbed one knife and Pavel grabbed the other. "On three," Pavel said and I nodded.

"One...Two," I started. "THREE."

Three hours later we heard a loud crash and yelping. "He's awake." I said and headed towards the noise. "Hungry?" I asked leaning against the door frame staring at a wide eyed Mikhail.

"Rose?" he asked, "Where...Why...How...SONYA!"

"Your at my house. Your got attacked by strigoi nearly died, no you did die. Some of my fathers guardians showed up and brought you here. Sonya is in kitchen with my son." I said answering his questioned in order, "I'm guessing your hungry so come on." 

"Why did you leave court?" he asked following me.

"I..." I stopped. "I'll tell you after we eat."

"MIKHIAL," Sonya yelled tackling him when she saw him. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"Not planning on it," he groaned hugging her. _Never_

"Not so loud," I groaned rubbing my temples.

"What?" Mikhail asked confused.

"Mama, I'm done," my baby boy said hopping down from his chair.

"Put your plate in the sink and go tell Uncle Pavel that your ready for school," I smiled down at him.

"K," he said running back into the dining room. "Love you mama."

"Love you too," I smiled watching him run out the door.

"You have a son?" Mikhail asked shocked.

_Yes_ I said and Mikhail looked at me shocked.

"How did you do that?" Mikhail asked.

"Your shadow kissed," I said biting into my donut. "Your bonded to Sonya but since I'm also shadow kissed we can speak through a bond. Don't ask me how, I found that out when I met Pavel."

"Why did you leave court?" Mikhail asked after a while.

"Dimitri was an ass, Lissa wasn't helping." I shrugged, "I needed to get away but then I realized I was pregnant so I just never went back. I do however keep in touch with Tatiana and Hans."

"Do you ever plan on going back?"

"Eventually, just not sure when." I shrugged, "Don't worry, I know what's been going on with the gang. Adrian is dating Sydney, Eddie and Mia are a couple, Lissa and Christian are engaged, Tasha's still an annoying bitch, Dimitri is well Dimitri."

"That's just creepy," Mikhail muttered.

"Get used to it," I giggled. "You now have the bond. Oh and when you go back to court if you tell anyone that you found me, I will find out and I will kill you."

"Yes ma'am," Mikhail saluted me.

One Year Later:

"Kiz[turkish-girl],"Abe yelled.

"Basement," I yelled back grabbing my water bottle. "What is it?"

"You got a letter," he said handing it to me.

Opening it I read:

Guardian Mazur,

I am informing you someone has murder Queen Tatiana and you need to report back to court immediately. Your being reinstated as Princess Valissa's Dragomir's guardian.

-Guardian Hans Croft

"Shit," I muttered running up the stairs. "We have to get to court."

"What happened?" Abe asked standing up, I handed him the letter and headed to my room to grab a shower and pack clothes.

"I already grabbed his bag," Abe said as I put my bag in the car. "All we have to do is pick him up and get to the court."

"Yay," I groaned. "A four hour drive.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rose*

"Mama," the sleepy boy in the backseat asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Uncle Mika and Aunt Sonya," I smiled. "And some of my friends are in trouble so I have to go help."

"Ok," he mumbled dozing off. 

"You alright kid?" Abe asked and I glanced over.

"No," I sighed. "Just because I'm upset with the way they treated me doesn't mean I'm going to let them get hurt."

Hours later I pull up the gate, "Stat your name and why your here."

"Rose Mazur, I'm here to see Hans." I bored and we're let through and I head towards the garage.

"What's the plan?" Pavel asked putting our bags down.

"I'm going to shower then go find Hans," I said laying my baby on the couch. "Just do whatever you want for now."

"Alright," he says before his bondmate dragged him out the door. After showering I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank, black leather jacket and my boots. Quickly tossing my hair up in a messy bun I slid chopsticks in place to hold it.

"Leaving?" Abe says and I nod.

"Yep," I sighed grabbing my phone, wallet and another small dagger. "Not sure how long I'll be, so if you guys leave the apartment let me know."

"I already have a small army watching me, please no more guardians." I heard Lissa beg.

"This is going to be fun,"I thought before barging into the room. 

*Lissa*

"I don't want anymore guardians," I groan. "I already have a army watching already, please no more guardians."

 

"So I basically made a four hour drive for nothing," A woman says barging into the room. "Gee thanks so much, princess."

"Who are you to speak to her that way?" Tasha asked. "Do you even know who she..."

"Zip it," she growled at Tasha. "I don't what the punishment for punching annoying royal is bu..."

"Guardian Mazur," Hans yelled. "That's enough."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Why am I here since she apparently doesn't want me here?"

"You were her guardian before and you are her guardian now," Guardian Croft said.

"Just until you find out who kill Tatiana," she growled.

"Your taking to much," Mikhail said and the woman chuckled.

"Oh really," she smirked then Mikhail was pinned to the table with a knife to his throat. "Your slow Mikhail."

"Stop it," I yelled. "You can't go around attacking people. Its rude."

"Seriously," she scoffs looking over at me. "Maybe you should watch your tongue, princess."

"Hey back up," Christian said pulling me behind him.

"Cool it Sparky," she laughed. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"It didn't lo...Rose?"

"What gave it away?" she laughed punching his shoulder. "Well if that's all I have things to do, so later."

"Rose," I whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Where have you been for the last six years?" I asked.

"Places," she shrugged and left.

"Why did you call her Guardian Mazur?" Eddie asked confused.

"That's her name," Guardian Croft said and left.

"What the hell just happened?" I groaned.

"Rose is back," Mikhail said. "To protect you even though you hurt her bad enough that she ran six years ago."

"You knew where she was," Dimitri said.

"Yep," Mikhail said. "Just so you know, if you hurt her someone will hurt you."

*Rose*

"How'd it go?" Abe asked and I shrugged.

"Fine," I shrugged. "They didn't realize it was me until I called Christian sparky."

"You aren't the same person as you were back then," Abe says hugging me.

"Thanks," I mumbled hugging him back.

"MAMA," my baby yelled running in. "There is some people here."

"Who is it?" I asked looking behind me only to freeze. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I was staying?"

"Mama, can me and Dede[turkish-grandfather] go get icecream?"

"Yes," I said kissing his forehead. "I'll catch up with you in a little while, ok?"

"Alright," he laughs and runs out the door.

"Where does that child get his energy," Abe grumbles.

"Your the same way," I yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Mama?" Lissa asked confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked again shoving past them to plop down on the couch. "Because I know I didn't tell you where I'm staying and you didn't get it from the bond. I have you blocked out."

"How have you been blocking out? Who was that kid?" Lissa asked.

"Why did Hans call you Mazur?" Eddie asked.

"Charmed jewelry," I smirked at her. "And that was a five year old boy. I changed my name to Mazur. Anymore questions?"

"Where have you been for the last six years?" Dimitri asked and I stiffened.

"Everywhere," I said truthfully. "Why do you care? If I remember correctly you told me I meant nothing to you. ADRIAN GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"No need to be vulgar little dhampir," he says walking back into the living room.

"Stop snooping," I smile sickly sweet at him. "Now if that is all I would like to meet up with my friends."

"Wait, what's the little boys name?" Lissa asked before I could shut the door.

"Its...none of your business," I said and slammed the door shut. "Why can't you just back off."

"They are your friends Rose," Mason said appearing front of me.

"Mas, yes all of them are, but I'm not to thrilled with Lissa and Dimitri."

"You should forgive them," Eric said standing behind me.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed.

"Go away," I growled storming to my room to change into some gym cloths. Texting Abe I quickly made my way to the one spot I hoped no one would bother me.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rose*

"What do you want?" I asked turning towards the two guardian that had walked up behind me.

"Princess Dragomir wants to speak with you," One of guardians said.

"Of course she does," I grumbled. "Is that all?"

"Yes Guardian Mazur," The other one said and they walked off.

"First. Day. Back. And already. I've. Had. Enough. Of. The. Drama." I hit the one last time and it hit the ground a few feet away from me. "Fuck," I groan glancing up to make sure no one saw that I quickly grabbed my stuff and high tailed it out of the gym, not wanting to get caught. 

"You ok, Kiz?" Abe asked as soon as I walked into the apartment.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm gonna get cleaned up then I have to go meet up the her royal highness."

"We can leave anytime you want," he said and I gave him a weak smile.

\---

"Coming," Lissa yelled after I knocked on her door. 

"Hurry up," I yelled. "I don't have all day."

"I didn't think you would come," she said stepping aside and I walked past her. "But I'm glad you did."

"Whatever," I mumbled glancing around. "I have other things to do, so what did you want."

"I wanted to apologize on how I treated you before you left," she sighed. "I was hoping me could talk and hopefully you could forgive me."

"Liss...Hang on I need to get this," I mutter walking into another room to answer my cell. 

"Mazur," I answered. "What you guys find?"

"We found a few finger prints and evidence that points back to you," Sam, Pavel's bondmate said. "It looks like someone wanted to take you down."

"Keep looking," I growled. "Whoever killed Tatiana is going to regret it."

"Pavel also said you need to calm down," Sam chuckled. "He can feel how much your taking."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Call Mark, I have a feeling we are going to need help with this case."

"Got it," Sam said and I hung up rubbing my temple I walked back into the front room.

"Is everything ok?" Lissa asked.

"Not really," I growled. "Gonna have to rain check the talk."

"Rose," Lissa said before I could get out the door. "I'm glad that your back."

I grunted before took off to hunt down Hans, finding him in his office with...Stan, Alberta and my mother? WTF?

*Unknown*

"Everything is going accordingly to plan," My inside spy said. "She'll never know what hit her."

"Good," I grinned. "Rosemary Hathaway will pay for ever sin she has done and gotten away with." 

"Finally," she laughed.

"Go," I growled. "You know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose*

"Why didn't you tell me that there was evidence of me murdering Tatiana?" I asked Hans, "And what are they doing here?"

"Guardian Mazur," Hans said as I leaned against the door. "I don't know how you found that..."

"I have some friends looking over the scene," I shrugged. "Would have been nice if you would have mentioned that little detail."

"Did you do it, Rosemary?" Janine asked.

"No," I yelled. "How could I kill her when I was helping someone else six hours away from my house, which is four hours away from here."

"Which is exactly why I know you didn't kill her," Hans said and everyone looked at him confused. "You were on a mission when her majesty was murdered. I had planned on telling you what evidence we had later tonight." 

"Doesn't explain why they're here," I muttered angrily.

"They're here to help move your group to a secure location away from court," Hans said. "And they will be staying with you until further notice."

"Wha..."

"Guardian's Alto, Petrov, Hathaway leave I need to have a word with Miss Mazur." Hans said and they left."

"I can handle guarding my friends," I growled lowly.

"I know you can Rose," Hans sighed sitting down. "But I need you to go on a short job."

"What kind?" I asked taking the folder Hans handed me.

"We haven't heard from them in two weeks," Hans sighed. "I can't leave and go check with court in a panic so I need you to go check it out and then get back to me."

"Alright," I sighed. "Where are we moving to?"

"You'll be moved here until I contact you," Hans said handing me another folder. "How many people are you taking with you?"

"Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Sonya, Mikhail, Jill and I have some friends meeting me here they are going with me." I said not looking up until I finished.

"Your also taking Guardian Belikov. You leave in three hours," Hans said dismissing me. After I left his office I called Abe.

"Abe," I said after he answered his phone.

"What is it, Kiz?"

"Where are you?"

"In a meeting at the moment,"

"Don't kill them," I sighed. "The last thing I need right now is to break you out of jail."

"Where the fun in just talking?" he chuckled.

"I'm giving Pavel a file that I need you to go over when your done," I sighed knocking on Pavel and Sam's door. "Oh and mom will be around for awhile."

"WHAT?!" Abe yelled, "Why is she be going with us?"

"I don't know," I sighed hitting the door again. "Alberta, Stan and mother are the guardians that Hans is ordering to help protect my dear loving friends."

"We can not let her know about..."

"Don't you thi...FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled when Pavel opened the door butt naked. "I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

"Sorry," he muttered while his cheeks got red. "Was there something you needed?"

"Read this and make sure everyone is packed," I said handing him the file. "And put some clothes on next time you answer the door."

"Which one was it this time?" Abe laughed.

"Pavel," I grumbled. "I'm going to speak with everyone else talk to you later."

"Alright, Kiz." Abe laughed before I hung up and text Mikhail about the plan, before walking into a wall.

"Watch where your going, dumbass," I grumbled under my breath.

"Roza," the wall said and I jerked my head up. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p' while walking around him. "Oh, you need to pack we leaving court and unfortunately your coming with."

"Roza," Dimitri called after me but I hurried away.

"Slow down Rosie," Someone chuckled from behind me.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled before hugging Christian. "Just because I actually missed you doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"No need to get violent Rose," Eddie said walking over.

"Shut it Castile," I laughed hugging Eddie. "Damn I've missed you."

"Where you headed in such a hurry?" Christian asked.

"Trying to get away from...Looking for you guys," I smiled. "You need to tell Lissa, Mia, Jill, Adrian and Sydney that they need to pack a bag, all of us are leaving court in a few hours. Oh, and Tasha."

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked typing on his phone.

"Somewhere away from court for a while," I shrugged. "I need to go find my father, so I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"Wait," Eddie yelled. "Who's your dad?"

"Abe Mazur," I yelled over my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled shocked. "YOUR ZMEY'S DAUGHTER?!"

"Yep," I laughed. "See you boys later." 

"Mama," My baby yelled as soon as I walked into the apartment. "Uncle Mark and Aunt Oksana are here."

"They are, well isn't that a surprise?" I said acting shocked, "Baby, I need you to do me a favor?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What is it Mama?" 

"I need you to go pack all your stuff up, ok?" I smiled kissing his cheek, "We're going on a little trip with everyone."

"Ok, mama." He laughed, "I can do it."

"Rose what's going on?" Mark asked after one of the bedroom doors shut.

"Tatiana was murdered and whoever kill her planted evidence that leads back to me," I said walking to the kitchen. "And Hans is sending all of us away from court until they find out who did it."

"Who would try to frame you?" Oksana asked sitting down beside her husband.

"A ton of people, but at the moment I don't have the slightest idea." I sighed rubbing my temples, "I need to pack my stuff, and when we leave I need him to ride with you."

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" Mark asked confused.

"I need to check something out for Hans and I don't want him riding with the others," I smiled weakly at them standing up. "No they don't know his name and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them."

"We won't," Oksana said hugging me. "Go pack we'll make sure the care are ready to go."

"Thanks," I muttered walking to my room. 

"I'll meet you at the break point," I told everyone. "Do not make any extra stops and if you do let me know."

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I'm going to check something out," I shrugged. "Nothing big, i should meet you about an hour after you reach the break point."

"Do you need help?" Christian asked.

"No," I grumbled. "No one is riding with me and that is final."

"Sorry I asked," Christian mumbled,

"Just get in the van," I growled slapping the back of his head before walking over to the car Mark would be driving. "Hey baby."

"Hi mama," he smiled looking up from his book. "Are we leaving?"

"In a moment," I smiled climbing in the seat with him. "What are you reading?"

"Down The Long Hills by Louis L'amour," he grinned showing me the worn book.

"Again," I smiled hugging him. "Well looks like everyone's ready to go, remember be good for Uncle Mark and Aunt Oksana, ok."

"Alright," he smiled. "Love you mama."

"Love you, too." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Be carful," Mark mumbled hugging me. "And text me when you get there and when you leave."

"Yes, big brother." I whispered kissing his cheek. "I will."


	6. Chapter 6

*Dimitri*

I was on my way to the gym when someone ran into me. "Watch where your going dumbass." the girl muttered and I realized who it was.

"Roza," I said and she jerked her head up. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," she said and walked around me. "Oh, you need to pack we're leaving court and unfortunately your coming with."

"ROZA," I yelled but she ran off. "черт возьми[russian-damn it]."

"Guardian Belikov," Hans said before I could run after her.

"Guardian Croft," I nodded. "Is there something you needed?"

"You need to go with Guardian Mazur," He said handing me a folder. "I know she won't let anyone ride with her, but at least meet her at that address."

"Yes sir," I said and headed to my apartment after he walked off. After reading the file I grabbed a bag and headed to the garage where everyone else was already waiting.

"Dimka," Tasha yelled hugging me. "Who are you riding with?"

"No one," I shrugged, watching as Rose climbed into a car beside a little kid. "I'm taking a bike."

"I can ride with you," She smiled.

"No," I said turning towards her. "Your riding with Eddie."

"But..."

"Everybody move out," Mark said and I realized everyone was already in a vehicle and Rose was already gone. "Call if you have trouble or your stuck in traffic." 

*Rose*

When I got close to the house I sent a quick text to Mark before I got out of the truck and slowly made my way to the door. I notice that the door was slightly open and I got a bad feeling, grabbing my dagger out of my boot I pushed the door open wider and was hit with the smell of blood. In the back of the house I found all three guardians and a moroi.

"The hell?" I muttered when I noticed a envelope with my name on it. Before I could open it I heard movement in another room. I turned the corner and threw the person into the wall and held my dagger to his throat.

"Your slow comrade." I chuckled releasing him. "Let me guess Hans told you to follow me."

"Roza," he said rubbing his throat.

"I can take care of myself," I said walking down the hall. "I have been taking care of myself for the last six years."

"ROZA, LOOK OUT." Dimitri yelled just as I felt the nausea. I spun out of the way just as a strigoi landed where I was standing a second ago. 

"You will pay," She growled lunging at me and I sidestepped.

"Pay?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Pay for what?"

"Murder, betrayal, and destroying our families," she hissed and I grabbed her arm throwing her through a wall.

"Dimitri," I growled. "Get out of here."

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Dimitri...Fine," I huffed. "Take care of two messing with my truck. Go now."

"We're going to kill everyone you love," the bitch taunted after hitting me and I flew back hitting my head on a table. "Starting with your son, what's his name? Oh that's right its..."

"Never mention my sons name," I growled tackling her to the ground and punching her. "I had planned on killing you fast but you brought my family into this."

"No," she gasped when she looked me in the eyes. "That's impossible."

"Not quite," I chuckled cutting her throat open. "Now, who do you work for?"

"You enemy is closer than you think," she said slapping me and I fell to the side. "You have no idea how close."

"Bitch," I growled throwing my dagger at her and it hit the center of her chest and she hit the ground dead. Slowly standing up I made my way outside seeing Dimitri fight off a strigoi I grabbed my other dagger and threw it. After the strigoi dropped I looked at Dimitri, "Got 'em." I said just as everything went black.

*Dimitri*

"ROSE!" I yelled running over to her crumpled form. "Roza, Roza." I turned her over and wiped the blood off her forehead. Jumping when her phone rang I pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"ROSE!" Mark yelled.

"Its Dimitri," I said putting the phone on speaker so I could check her for any other injures.

"Dimitri, what the hell are you doing with Rose's phone?" Mark growled, "Nevermind, where is she?"

"Unconscious," I said breathing a sigh of relief when I found no other injures. "We were attacked and her head's bleeding."

"Son of a..." Mark muttered, "Listen lay her in the back seat of her truck. There's a first aid kit under the drivers seat but Dimitri get her here, I know how to help her. Do you under stand me."

"Yes," I said slowly picking her up.

"Where are you two?" Mark said as I collected her weapons.

"Lancaster," I said climbing in the truck.

"Ok," Mark said. "There's a small rural town fifteen miles from you now. You be able to make it there in two and a half hours if you book it. When you get there go to the inn at the edge of town, tell the inn keeper Schatten- Prinzessin[germen for shadow princess]."

"Alright," I muttered as I speed down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

*Mark*

"Mark what happened?" Oksana asked worried.

"Rose was attacked and is unconscious," I said softly because of the young boy in the backseat. "Call Mikhail and let him know we're going to see Dustee."

*Dimitri*

"Rose," Mark said after the run through the doors. "Dustee, how is she?"

"Viele böse Schatten[german-many evil shadows]," the inn owner said before walking out.

Mark and Mikhail both touched Rose's arm before the glanced at each other.

"Everyone out," Mark said staring at us.

"Listen to him," Mikhail said. "You really don't need to be in here when we do this."

"Oksana Sonya, take the boy and go get everyone something to eat. We should be done by the time you get back. And get a hold of Abe and tell him change of plans. He needs to set up Rose's safe house."

"Ok," she whispered kissing Mark's cheek and Sonya did the same before they left and I followed Lissa and the others out into the hall.

*Mark*

"What the hell was that?" Mikhail asked when the door closed.

"I have no idea," I growled opening Rose's shirt so I could see her chest. "But we need to work fast whatever that was is taking her strength, and fast."

_Pavel._ I sent through the link.

_Mark._ Pavel said. _What's going on? I can barley feel Rose._

_Rose was attacked when she went to go check something out for Croft._ I said while I carefully with a small knife traced the mark above her heart. _Now something's taking her strength while she's unconscious._

_What can I do?_ Pavel growled angrily.

_Send her strength._ I sighed nodding at Mikhail. 

_Got it._ Pavel said and I cut the link.

"Ready?" I asked Mikhail an he nodded. 

*Rose*

"Mama," someone said poking me. "Mommy wake up."

"Stop poking me," I groaned opening my eyes. "What happened?"

"Uncle Mark and Mikhail saved you," my baby shrugged. "I was told to stay in here while they tried to explain to the others what happened. Although now I think the others are talking about baby names or they were when I went to grab my bag. Дед[russian-grandfather] called your phone a little while ago. I got food but its probably cold by now."

"Ok thanks," I smiled hugging him. "You can stay in here but I need to go talk to everyone else and find out where we are at, ok baby."

"Alright," he smiled kissing me. "Can we spare later?"

"Sure," I said and walked towards the voices.

"If it a boy I was thinking about naming him after my brother," Lissa said.

"That's a good idea," Christian said thoughtfully.

"Sorry, you can't do that," I said leaning against the door frame. 

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled jumping up, "Your awake. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm awake and I'm fine." I said walking over to Mark and Mikhail, "We need to talk later."

"Roza," I glanced behind me when I heard Dimitri. "Your awake."

"Yes," I said. "I guess I should thank you."

"Thank him for what?" Tasha asked pissed.

"What crawled up your...Nevermind." I sighed, "Where are we and has anyone spoken to my father?"

"We're at Dustee's," Marks said. "Abe is at your safe house."

"Alright," I said walking to the kitchen area. "Everyone should rest. We'll leave a daylight in two hours."

"Rose?" Lissa said softly knocking on my bedroom door after everyone had went to their rooms.

"Yeah," I said as I ran a towel through my hair.

"Can we talk?" she said and I glanced at the bed where my son was sleeping.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the hall." I said and she nodded.

"Where are we going?" Lissa asked as I lead her down the hall.

"I didn't want to risk waking anyone up," I shrugged opening the back door.

"Wow," She said looking around the garden. "These are really pretty."

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked leaning against a tree.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling back then," Lissa said looking at the ground. "Everyone had been through hell on helping us find a way to save Dimitri and what I said was uncalled for. I just want you to know I really missed you and I want you to stay even after all this craziness is over. I want my best friend back."

"Liss, I forgave you six months after I left." I said and her head shot up, "I never could stay mad a you, but you have to earn my trust back. You and Dimitri broke me."

"I know," she said before pounced me. "I'll do whatever it takes to get your trust back. Are you going to forgive Dimitri?"

"One thing at a time," I said sitting on the ground. "How far along are you?"

"How did you..."

"You were talking about it earlier," I smiled.

"Two weeks," Lissa blushed. "What's your son's name?"

I smiled, "Andre Mason Belikov Hathaway Mazur."


	8. Chapter 8

*Rose*

"You named him after Andre and Mason," Lissa said shocked. "Wait Belikov?"

"Dimitri's the father," I said. "You can't tell him."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lissa asked.

"I will," I sighed. "But when I'm ready. Not before."

"Ok," Lissa smiles. "Can I ride with you when we leave?"

"Yeah," I laughed glancing up at the sky. "We should head back inside, its almost time to leave."

"Schatten Prinzessin , passen viele böse Schatten hinter dir her. Sie landen tot[german-Shadow princess, beware many evil shadows after you. You end up dead.]." Dustee said when I past her.

"What did she say?" Lissa asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged. "The woman's crazy."

"ROSE AND LISSA ARE MISSING," I heard one of the boys yell when we got close to the door.

"Well I was hoping we could get back before they realized we where gone," I grumbled opening the door.

"Don't you think we know that," Mark growled and I saw his eyes darken.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled glaring at everyone, "Oksana take Mark into the other room and calm him down. Christian sit your ass down and don't move. Adrian give me my phone."

"Rose where were you guys?" Eddie asked as I checked my phone for messages.

"Дерьмо , он собирается убить меня[russian-Shit, he's going to kill me.]" I groaned before looking up at Eddie, "We where outside talking. You worry to much."

"Can you blame us?" Christian grumbled, "Especially with what going on."

"Whatever," I smirked. "Now, excuse me while I go get me head cut off by my father."

After listening to Abe yell at me for thirty minutes I finally make it to the cars where everyone was already waiting.

"Rose," Lissa yelled hugging me. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," I smiled playfully pushing her off. "I was talking to my dad. Mark, Pavel and Sam are going to meet us at the house. Something to do about finding more evidence." 

"Alright we should be able to make it there in three, four hours if we don't hit any traffic." He said, "You want the car seat?"

"Yes, he's riding with me and Liss." I said looking around and finding Andre sitting of the trunk of my car, "Andre, come here."

"What is it mama?" he asked walking over to me.

"I want to introduce you to everyone," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Ok," he mumbled uncomfortable.

"This is your Aunt's Lissa, Mia, Jill and Sydney. Your Uncle's Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Christian's Aunt Tasha, and this is Dimitri, he was my mentor when I was going to the academy."

"Hello," he shyly waved. "I'm Andre Mason. Can I go back to reading my book, now?" 

"Yes," I laughed. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"You named him after Lissa's brother and Mason," Eddie asked shocked.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I liked the way it sounded and no other names sounded right. We should go, we can stop and eat in a couple hours. Mikhail, Mark you know the way to the house right?"

"Yeah," they both said and everyone got into a car.

"Come on, Liss." I laughed when I saw her pout when Christian started pulling her away from my car.


	9. Chapter 9

*Rose*

"Your going pay for everything you've done," Victor whispered while his hand was wrapped around my throat. "Everyone you've killed, you couldn't even save Mason."

"G...Get...O...Off...M...Me," I coughed out as I kicked him. "You fucking bastard."

"You can't stop this war," he chuckled and I was suddenly surrounded by complete darkness. "You lose."

"AHHH," I woke up screaming. Feeling someone touch me I started fighting, "Leave me alone. Get off me."

"Roza, Roza, Roza," the person kept repeating as they held me down. "Come back to me Roza."

"Gül, sakin ol. Sizin güvenli. Seni alınamıyor.[Turkish-Rose, calm down. Your safe. They can't get you.]" a familiar voice yelled and I focused on my surroundings, see Dimitri above he immediately shoved him off and scrambled to the other side of the bed and started rocking back and forth.

"Rose," I heard Lissa say.

"Shut up, shut up," I muttered while I covered my ears trying to block out the voices. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone."

"What's going on?" I heard someone asked and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Rose," I jerked my head up and saw Mikhail standing at the foot of my bed and I quickly wrapped my arms are his waist.

"Make it stop," I whimpered shoving my head into his chest. "Please make it stop."

"Sonya," I heard him say. "Go get Andre. Everyone else grab some clothes and get in a car. NOW!"

"Mik," I whimpered as I felt him pick me up.

"Shh, its ok." he whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here."

*Dimitri*

"What are you doing up?" I asked when I found Lissa and Christian in the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," Lissa shrugged. "You?"

"Same," I said grabbing a glass of water.

"Dimitri," Lissa said and I looked at her. "Are you ok? You seemed off earlier."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Um, ok." Lissa sighed standing up.

"Princess, Guardian Belikov." Abe said as he walked in the back door, "What are you doing up at 2:25a.m.?"

"Couldn't sleep," Lissa said. "Why where yo..."

"AHHH!" Everyone jumped when we heard screaming.

"FUCKING HELL!" Abe yelled angrily, right when I realize who was screaming. Getting to Rose's bedroom I saw her sitting up in bed with a blank look in her eyes, when I touched her shoulder she started fighting me and I pinned her to the bed trying to get her to come back. Abe walk over and started talking to Rose, when she opened her eyes she shoved me off and moved to the edge of the bed and kept mumbling until Mikhail showed up.

"Belikov Castile," Mikhail said while he was still holding onto Rose. "I'm trusting you to get everyone to Abe's safe house. Don't stop anywhere else go straight there."

"What are you going to do?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Abe said.

"We'll meet you at the manor soon as we can," Abe's brother, Pavel said walking in carrying two duffle bags.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abe asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep," Pavel said. "Sam is already at the manor. Rose said she was moving everyone there."

"They need to leave now," Mark said angrily as he stalked into the house.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"Belikov," Mark growled as he jerked me down to his level. "You better protect Andre with your life or I will kill you."

"They need to move," Abe said while he went through the bags. "Take Janine with you, we don't need her in the way."

"Go," Rose said turning around."Пожалуйста Димитрия . Мне нужно, чтобы защитить Андре. Ты мне нужен , чтобы держать его в безопасности.[Russian-Please Dimitri. I need you to protect Andre. I need you to keep him safe.]"

"Roza," I said looking at her.

"Please comrade," she whispered staring up at me and I nodded walking to the van.

"Быть безопасным[Russian- be safe]" I mumbled as I followed Eddie away from the house.


	10. Chapter 10

*Rose*

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Victor," I whispered. "He kept saying I couldn't stop the war and Mason died because of me. I lost control and they shoved into my head. Two minutes."

"Get ready," Mark said "They're here."

*Dimitri*

"It been hours since we left them," Lissa said. "Maybe someone should go see if they're ok."

"They're fine," Sonya said walking into the room. "Beside we would know if someone was hurt. You would know if Rose was hurt, the bond would tell you."

"I know bu..."

"SAMATHA!" someone yelled running through the doors.

"I'm here," She yelled running through the doorway. "What's wrong? Shit."

"Your dead," the red head girl yelled lunging at Sam.

"Back the fuck up," someone growled after a loud pop sounded.

"Pavel," Sam breathed and I looked at the door to see a three beaten up males.

"Sam move," He growled. "You turn around."

"You protect that killer," the red head snarled.

"The only killer I see is you," Pavel snapped pulling the trigger. "Burn in hell."

We all watched as the red head burst into flames.

"Whoa," Eddie breathed from beside me. "What kind of bullets are those?"

"Charmed," Abe said walking in. "Magic can be charmed into anything silver. Bullets, stakes, jewelry, ect."

"What happened to you?" Janine asked, "You look like you were in the middle of a battle."

"I was," Abe shrugged. "Sam you should patch Pavel up, he was hit pretty good. Oksana the same with Mark."

"What about you?" Janine asked.

"I'm fine," Abe growled eyes flashing. "I'm already healed. Where are Rose and Mikhail?"

"They're not here," Lissa said.

"Dam..."

"ABE, MARK, PAVEL," Someone yelled and the three men ran outside just as Lissa cried out clutching her head.

"What just happened?" Christian asked confused.

*Mikhail*

"We were ambushed," I said while trying to stop the bleeding. "They knew what road we were going to take."

"Get her inside," Abe growled staring behind us. "NOW!"

Picking Rose up I quickly made it to the house just as five strigoi broke through the tree line. Once inside I laid Rose on the couch and looked up at her bound and soul mates.

"Sonya," I said standing up. "Watch her. They found us."

"What can we do to help?" Alberta asked and I looked around, "Make sure no one but us comes through that door. Lissa do not touch Rose until either Mark, Pavel, Abe or I come back."

"But she's losing a lot of blood," She said crying.

"You try to heal her she will die," I said running back outside closing the door behind me.

*Dimitri*

"I can feel her dying," Lissa whispered while we all Rose lose more blood. "Can't I do something?"

"No," Sam snapped.

"Sam that's enough." Sonya said, "Lissa, you know Rose is strong. She is not going to die, besides if she dies then we all do and she won't let that happen. Besides this isn't the first time this has happened."

The doors burst opened and Mark, Pavel and Mikhail back in. Followed by a Abe who was being held by a strigoi.

"Give me the girl," it growled. "Your he dies."

"Your not getting her," Mark growled.

"Not so fast, Mark." Rose said as she walked in front of me. "I don't see the harm in them taking me."

"Roza, no." I said only to take a step back in shock when I saw her eyes; which were now a rainbow of bright colors.

"I can handle myself Comrade," Rose chuckled turning back to the strigoi. "You want me, then you can have me." 

Rose lunged at the strigoi when he pushed Abe out of the way and they went through the door.

"Isn't someone going to help her," Christian said when nobody followed them out.

"No," Mark said helping Abe over to the couch. "Besides they're gone and we have no idea where they went. Where's Andre?"

"Sleeping," Sonya said walking over to Mikhail. Hours later when everyone went to bed I slipped out of the house and went for a run.

"Don't you know its not safe to out here by yourself," someone said and I looked around.

"Roza," I said. "Are you alright?"

"I told you I can take care of myself," she said walking out of the shadows. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Nether should you," I said looking her over.

"Come on," she laughed. "I'm covered in blood and god knows what else and Lissa's freaking out cause she can't find you."


	11. Chapter 11

*Rose*

After I showered I checked on Andre before heading to the kitchen.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" Mom yelled.

"You need to stay out of it," Dad growled loudly. "You don't have a right to question any decisions that I make."

"I do when it comes to protecting my daughter," Mom yelled.

"Back off," Dad growled loudly.

"Shit," I cursed running in just in time to see Abe's eyes turn solid black.

"Grab my mother," I yelled through the link as I started pushing Abe. "And keep them ins...Fucking hell."

Ducking when Abe swiped at me face I growled lowly trying at warn him.

"She's weak she has to die," he growled.

"She's an innocent," I growled blocking his path. "Give me back Abe."

"No," he snarled hitting me and I flew back.

"I'm so over this shit," I grumbled jumping up running over to my bag I grabbed the syringe before walking back to the living room in time to here talking.

"Your weak," he growled. "Weak people have to die."

"I-Ibrahim," mom stuttered but pretty much held her ground. "What are you..."

"You took my family away from me," he growled before lunging at mom and I grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him back.

"Last chance," I said glaring at him. "Give me Abe."

"NO," he snarled and I sighed before shoving him into the wall and injecting him with the syringe.

"Pavel Sam can you take him to his room and stay with him until he wakes up," I said rubbing my temples. "I'm going to shower then I'll explain what just happened. Lissa calm down stress is not good for the baby. No one move."

"Mikhail," I said looking over at him. "Can you and Sonya take Andre to the library. I promised I would take him but..."

"Yeah," he said hugging me. "Everything will be fine."

"I know," I mumbled pulling him after me. "I'm going to tell Dimitri about Andre."

"It'll be fine," Mikhail said smiling softly. "Andre already knows who Dimitri is. He may not like the fact that he hurt you but he knows what the events leading up to him hurting where."

"Sometimes I think my son is more mature than I am," I mumbled.

After my shower I walked into the living room to see Andre glaring at everyone in the room.

"If any of you hurt my mom I will hurt you," Andre said. "She doesn't need to be hurt by you people anymore."

"Andre aren't you going to the library?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah," he smiled hugging me before running out the door.

"He most certainly is yours," Christian said shuddering.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"What happened earlier?" Mom demanded.

"Have you heard of the Shadow Guardian?" I asked noting their expression.

"Best strogoi hunter of this generation," Eddie said. "Although not as good as you and Dimitri when you fight together, but that was back in school."

"Thanks Eddie," I chuckled. "What else do you know about her?"

"She has a dragon tattoo on her arm," Christian said. "Or that's one rumor."

"Not a rumor," I said and they looked at me confused. I sighed and slid half my jacket off showing them the tattoo "I'm her."

"Holy shit," Mia and Sydney gasped.

"I'm the head of a pack," I said turning around shrugging. "Mikhail, Pavel, Mark, and Abe are all part of it."

"I'm confused," Lissa said. "What does this have to do with what happened earlier?"

"I lost control," I glanced back to see a very pale moroi.

"Dad sit down before you pass out," I sighed. "Pavel can you get a feeder?"

"Yeah," he nodded walking away.

"How much are you telling them?" Abe asked and I caught Dimitri's eyes.

"Everything," I sighed looking at him. "I figured it would be best. Dimitri can hate me afterwards."

"Why would he hate you?" Lissa asked.

"Ikepthissonfromhim," I said in one breathe.

"What?" they all said confused.

"I kept his son from him," I said looking down. Jerking my head up when I heard a door slam shut.

"Kiz, go after him. I'll finish explaining." Abe said and I nodded quickly going after him.

"Dimi..."

"Why?" Dimitri said.

"I was hurt scared, I don't know." I sighed brokenly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Dimitri said quietly.

"I..."

"WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME!?" Dimitri yelled and I flinched.

"I DON'T KNOW. I'M SORRY, BUT I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW." I yelled brokenly, " I'm sorry. "

"Sorry," Dimitri said. "I missed out on six years of his life and all you can say is sorry."

"What do you want me to do?" I cried, "I can't change the past."

"Does he know?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He's known since before he met you."

"God," Dimitri muttered.

"Look out," Mark suddenly yelled and tackled Dimitri. "ROSE!"

I was jerked into a hard chest glancing up I paled at his face.


	12. Chapter 12

*Dimitri*

"NO," Rose yelled as she stumbled back. "Get away from me."

"Come on love," the man chuckled. "Don't be like that."

"Back off," Rose said. "No....Ahhh."

"Stop fighting me," he growled holding her close. "You need to come back to me Raina."

"My name is Rose," she whimpered. "I'm not Raina."

"Yes you are," he growled grabbing her chin leaning down.

"What are you doing here?" Abe yelled. "Get away from her."

"DAD!" Rose yelled when Abe suddenly collapsed.

"Mama," I watched as Rose lost all her color when Andre yelled. "Mom?"

"Andre," the man smiled.

"WAIT!" Rose yelled.

"What, love?"

"Randall," Rose said. "Just leave him. I'll go with you but Andre stays here."

"Alright," he smiled before throwing Rose over his shoulder and running off.

"What just happened?" Lissa asked.

"Dimka," I groaned when Tasha yelled.

"Where have you been?" Christian asked.

"Busy," she shrugged. "Where's Rose?"

"She was just kidnapped," Lissa said helping Abe sit up. 

"Where's Andre?" Mia asked.

"LET GO! MAMA!"

"ANDRE," Mark and Mikhail said before running through the house.

"Watch them," I said before running to the front of the house.

"I want Rosemary," the man holding Andre said.

"She was just kidnapped," Tasha said walking over him.

"Let him go," Mikhail growled.

"One week," he said. "One week to give me her or the kid will die."

"Shit ANDRE," Mark yelled.

"I've told Rose," Mikhail said. "We need to contact the rest of the pack."

"What is going on?" I yelled completely confused.

"Robert Doru wants to kill Rose since she killed Victor," Mark said storming into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

*Dimitri*

"Pavel," Mark yelled. "Take the Moroi to Wolf Manor. We're going after Andre."

"What about Rose?" Lissa asked.

"She can handle herself," Mikhail said. "But we need to get Andre back before she finds out he's missing. Because if she finds out... Raina will make an appearance and it won't be pretty."

"Who the hell is Raina?" Christian asked confused.

"Rose's shadow side," Pavel said. "When Rose gets back she will explain it to you. Let's go, we need to be there before nightfall."

"I'm going with you," I told Mikhail. "He's my son."

"Just do what we tell you," he sighed following Sonya onto the house.

"Блядь(russian-fuck)," I groaned.

*Andre*

"We should just kill the kid already," Idiot one said the the red eyes monster.

"Not yet," he snarled. "We will end him when she gets here."

"Salak senin bir demet(Turkish-Your a bunch of idiots)," I said and they slammed the door shut and I heard the click of a lock. "Mom where are you?"


End file.
